The Null Session
by Apocalypse Arisen OuO
Summary: John is pulled into a failing session where he is quickly discovered to be the wrong John. Based on a roleplay.
1. Chapter 1

John was sitting at the table drinking a mug of coffee. He took another drink and called jade." Jade, can you get me some more?" Jade sat down with the coffee pot and poured some into his mug." There you go." She put the pot on the table and sighed. " John, why did you have me make you coffee, its already pretty late, you'll never get to sleep." John sipped his drink." To be honest, I haven't gotten much sleep at all lately." " it doesn't surprise me with all the coffee you drink" jade muttered. That's the thing," he said." I haven't been drinking any coffee before or even near to the time that I sleep. No matter what I do, I just don't sleep. So I now i figure that caffeine doesn't really matter , I still won't get any sleep." Jade notices the exhausted look on Johns face." Wow, John... I'm sorry that sounds awful..." The clock rings nine and jade jumps up." Crap, I'm gonna be late!" She slips on her jacket on the way out the door, then stops and looks back to John." I'm sorry i can't be of much help to you. I really hope this problem fixes itself soon." John nods and jade smiles at him before running out the door. A few hours later, John is laying on the couch finishing one of his crappy movies. He grabs the remote, shuts the TV off, and rolls over." Just because I know I can't sleep doesn't mean I can't try..." He closes his eyes. He sighs loudly. " THIS IS SO STUPID!" He sits up and opens his eyes to realize that he is no longer in his living room." What-..." He looks around him and sees bundles of scarves and a messy bed. He recognises it all, though very vaguely. Then he realizes." Is this... Rose's room?"He stands up and examines the room for a minute." Rose?" He walks toward the door, kicking some junk out of the way and opening it. He walks down the hallway to the staircase, which is blocked by a large statue of a magical bearded man. John turned around and stopped in front of the window. The once beautiful rainbow landscape was now a groggy slate grey." What happened here?" He hears a door open and shut quickly and a familiar voice screaming " WE HAVE TO HURRY, THERE ISN'T LONG!" Loud clattering noises are heard from downstairs. John grabs on to the railing and jumps onto a pile of clutter. He runs through the living room and pounds on the kitchen door. The noises stop. At first he hears nothing, then quiet footsteps slowly approach and the door is opened slightly. Rose's face peeks through the crack. "Rose?" Her face looks confused."John?" She flings the door open. "John!...What...are you doing here?!" John opens his mouth to speak, and Rose grabs onto his arm and pulls him into the kitchen. The walls were covered in insane notes and scribbles. Loose papers were strewn across the table and floor. Rose turned and went to the counter and began to open and close drawers frantically pulling out crumpled papers and random objects John didn't recognize. " Rose what happened here?" She shoved something into a bag and pushed past John to the door." Come on, we're in a hurry." John followed her out of the house." Rose who were you talking to earlier? Why is everything so grey and dull? What is going ON?!" Rose grabbed a rocket pack that was leaning against the outer wall of the house. She answered " Look, I don't know what you're talking about, why you're here, or what you're wearing-" John looks down at his god tier outfit."-But if you want me to take you with me, shut up and stop asking so many questions." She strapped the rocket to her back and looked at John. "Oh... you're gonna need a rocket pack too, huh?" She looked frustrated." No, no, I'm fine I don't need one." He flew up ahead of her." ...well? I thought we were in a hurry." Rose blinked in shock. " When did you learn to do that?!" "I thought questions weren't allowed." Said John with a smile. "No you're right, we do need to go." John started going." Um, John? It's THAT way." Rose pointed in the opposite direction of him. " John, are you alright?" "...well,...oh I DON'T even know where we're going!" "Yes you do, we just talked about this! Oh, just, come on." Rose lead john across the dark water. They land on a small island, kicking up black sand as they hit the ground. There is only a small cave and a few shrubs in sight. "Where are we?" John stopped at the mouth of the cave, a little worried about going in." God John, I don't know what's up with you, didn't we JUST have this conversion. You said we were all going to meet HERE. Then you show up at my house, like an idiot." She walks into the cave without hesitation. " Oh, of course, that's right..." John gave a slight chuckle. To his surprise, rose laughed back. "Well you're in a good mood today. It's nice to see you happy enough to joke around, for once. It's been a while..." "Heh, yeah." John carefully follows. They take a dark tunnel that goes on and on, getting darker until John can hardly see anything anymore." um, rose do you have a flashlight?" Rose continued walking. "What for?" "Because it's a little hard to see ." " What? John are you sure you're okay?" She inquired. Not knowing the correct answer, John just kept quiet. Suddenly, the tunnel opened to a large, well-lit room. There was a large flat stone in the middle. Dave sat on the rock table and jade sat beside it. They were having a conversation together, but there was one other person in the room who looked at them when they walked in. Another John was sitting at the table with them and the second they entered the room everything went silent.

~END CHAPTER~


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was still, just looking around at each other with confused looks. John stood in the doorway next to Rose. Then he slowly backed out of the room and his footsteps could be heard running farther and farther away. The other John was the first to speak." Rose... who was that?" Rose had a look of utter confusion on her face. She sat down in her place and put her hand on her head. " It...appeared to be you...but that couldn't be." Jade smiled." So... There are TWO Johns? So, like, twice the crappy movies, right? That doesn't sound all too bad." " One Egbert is enough, thank you very much." Dave glanced at John, who had yet to react. Jade looked thoughtful." Do you think that maybe that wasn't him? What if he's here to assassinate us or something?" John shuffled around in his spot." Well? Don't you have anything to say about this, John? It does directly concern you!" John was silent. " Fine." Dave stood up." I'm gonna go find this guy and settle this." He stomped out of the room." Hey Egbert!" Dave yelled harshly." Oh hi, Dave. I think I need some help..." Dave drew his sword." Fuck yes you do! Who are you?!" John backed up." Woah, Dave what are you doing?" " I said, WHO ARE YOU?!" John smiled nervously." Um, I'm John...?" Dave took a step forward." And what are you doing here, "JOHN"?" "Well, I was sleeping and now im just sort of... HERE. So, yeah..." He looked away. " I'm sorry, but I find your story a little hard to believe. So you're John, and you're " just sorta here ". Wonderful. Look, I don't know who you REALLY are, or what you want, but I'm not letting some fucking evil twin or whatever take out my good bro." He pointed his sword at John. "Dave?" John looked at the seriousness of Dave's face, then at his shitty sword and made the conclusion that the best thing to do in this very moment was to run. John began to sprint through the tunnel with Dave hot on his tail. As soon as he broke through the entrance, John jumped up and flew away. Dave returned to the cave huffing and puffing. Rose looked up at him." Well?" "Well what?! The little fucker got away! And he was totally cheating too. Flying's against the rules." "what rules are you referring to?" Rose asked. Dave disregarded her question." This guy is definitely bad." Rose shook her head." I was with him for a fairly long time, and even if he isn't JOHN, he still seemed like a pretty okay guy." Upon hearing this, John turned his head, appearing much more interested in the conversation. " Rose, you should have heard his ridiculous excuse! He was just like " no bro, I gots no clue why I'm here, but I'm John and I got this fancy ass costume and I look dumb and I'm here to eat your bro's soul" and shit. Fucking asshole." Jade laughed a bit." Yep, that's probably EXACTLY what he said, Dave." ." Yeah whatever, its close enough." John finally spoke."I'm not sure how I feel about another me running around..." "I don't think he means any trouble, but in any case we do need to find him and work this out." Rose glared at Dave." And in a calm civilized manner that does not involve CHASING HIM AWAY." John and Jade nodded in agreement." Alright, its decided. We will find this look-alike and get some answers." with this, she grabbed their lantern and exited the room.

~END CHAPTER~


	3. Chapter 3

John was now back at Rose's house, pacing in her broken driveway. He knew that he had to do something, anything really. But this situation was just so messed up, he just had absolutely no clue. He stopped for a moment and stared blankly at the house, hoping that if he looked at it long enough, maybe it would tell him what to do. He laughed at the idea and began his pacing once more." This would be easier if I knew what was going on. This would be easier if my friends weren't trying to KILL me." He remembered how upset Dave was." How do I even know that they aren't all ruthless murderers?" He had been walking back and forth for quite some time. The silence was really getting to him. He suddenly felt a wave of sadness come over him. His face was hot as he wondered if he would ever see his REAL friends ever again. He shook the feeling off. John realized that standing outside of Rose's house was not the best idea, after all that is probably the first place that they'd look, but he didn't know where else to go. He began to walk up the driveway. The steps of the party echoed through the cave. Jade spoke." So... Rose... what do YOU think about the clone?" Dave stopped her." He is a complete asshole, he's stupid, and he's probably the weakest guy ever." Dave was obviously still upset that John had managed to escape him." Yeah, Dave, I was talking to ROSE." " Actually, he seemed like he could handle himself." Rose lead the others through the opening and onto the sand and toward the dark water's shore."I don't know why, he just seemed... dare I say, more wisened. He was pretty light-hearted and silly, but I still feel like he was...more knowledgeable?" Dave grabbed his rocket pack out of the bushes." Sounds like a real dick." Their John looked offended." Hey! That's still me!... I think." " NO. John that is NOT you. You are you. Not that guy, okay?" A tense silence followed, no one really knowing what to say, and no one wanting to give Dave another chance to bash the new John again. They all strapped into their rocket packs, clicking on the buckles. "Okay where are we gonna find this joker?" Dave stepped to the edge of the water. " Well, he could be anywhere. The only place that I know for sure that he is aware of is my house, so I suggest we check there first." John heard the roar of jet packs over his head. He was in Rose's room, not really sure why, just thinking it was probably a better place than outside in the open. He heard them lower and land out front. John looked around frantically for a good hiding spot. He noticed a closet in the corner of his eye." It's a bit obvious, but it's definitely better than standing in the middle of the room." He thought. The door opened loudly downstairs and John jumped in, closing the door silently behind him and covering himself with a jacket that was on the floor beside him. He heard noises from all around the house, things being pushed aside and knocked over, then a set of footsteps thunking up the staircase, down the hall, and into the room. The footsteps walked slowly, things were shifted around, and then they approached the closet door. John's heartbeat quickened and he tried to conceal his heavy breathing, covering his mouth with the jacket. The doorknob turned. Dave opened the door.

~END CHAPTER~


	4. Chapter 4

John breathed out softly and pulled down the jacket, aware that he had been caught. He looked up." Heyyy... Dave..." He tried to smile as convincingly as he could. Dave's expression stayed the same, blank and emotionless. He stared into the closet for a good minute, not saying a word, not reacting, letting the silence between them grow more and more uneasy as the seconds passed. Finally, Dave turned away closing the door behind him. He grabbed a chair from the desk and slid it underneath the doorknob, then walked out of the room. John sat up on his knees. He jiggled the knob."Dave?"  
Dave walked past a window. He saw Rose at the top of the staircase, looking disappointed. He approached her calmly, making sure to stop in the middle of the hallway, blocking the way back to the room. She looked to him." Any luck?" He shook his head." Nah, just piles of yarn. " She sighed. "Okay... well... I'm out of ideas." Jade came up and sat on the top step." We could check John's place. Seeing as it is "his" house." Rose's eyes brightened a little." Yeah, I guess that's our next best shot, huh?" Jade stood up and lead the way out of the house. Dave stood in the doorway and shouted to John." Come on dude, we're going to your house!" John ran out of the kitchen and followed Dave out.

They all landed on John's doorstep, careful not to stray too close to the cliff-like edge. Rose opened the door." Alright if anyone sees him please for the love of god do NOT scare him off any more than he already is." Dave stopped outside."Hey Rose, I'm gonna get going. I don't want to spend all of my valuable time on this guy, I have stuff to do." Rose crossed her arms and tapped her fingers." If I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure you were looking forward to hunting " this guy" down to the depths of hell only a few minutes ago. What changed your mind, may I ask?" "Whatever Rose, I just realized that he isn't worth all this crap, okay? Besides, I've had a long day-" she laughed." Okay, OKAY, no need to get defensive, go take a nap. We'll find him just fine without you." She flicked her hand in a dismissive gesture, and Dave was off.

John sat with his back against the closet wall and feet to the door. He pushed on it as hard as he could, and it gave no sign of opening. He began to panic, wondering if he would be in here until he starved. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Then, he got an idea. John created thin wisps of air, swirling them until they got larger and larger and then threw them at the door. The overkill of this hit was ridiculous. The force was enough to blow the door clean off of its hinges. He stood up and stumbled out of the stuffy coat infested closet. John caught himself on the window. He panted at the feat he just pulled off. His train of thought was interrupted by the sight of his best friend in the driveway. Dave looked up toward him. "Shit!" John quickly tumbled out of the open window and once again found himself looking for a quick hide. He clasped his hands around the door and dragged it over to its broken hinges. He pulled himself into the closet and yanked the door back into place. John panted lightly and retreated into the back of the world of hand-knitted jackets, wrapping his arms over his legs. Then he paused." Did I... just lock myself BACK into the closet that I was being held captive in?" He didn't have long to dwell on this as he heard a large bang and the door was once again pulled out of the frame. Dave looked at him and pointed at the room." OUT. NOW."

~END CHAPTER~

Thank you for reading! I will try to get a new chapter out soon. Comments and honest criticism are greatly appreciated!3


	5. Chapter 5

John was now sitting at Rose's desk, trying to avoid eye contact with Dave, who was standing at the doorless gap in the wall, looking back at John. " John." He said in a serious tone. " What's your favorite color?" "...what?" "Answer the question." John put his hands in his lap." Well, I like a lot of colors..." " that's not an answer." "I wasn't done!" Dave waved his hand." Please continue." John sat up straight." ... I think if I had to choose... I'd say blue." " What seasons do you like and why?" " Why are you asking ridiculous questions?" "Why are YOU?" "What?" " WHAT SEASONS DO YOU LIKE AND WHY?" "Winter because of the snow, Summer because of the trips, and Fall because of the colors!" Dave walked up to the desk." You don't like spring?" John looked him in the eye." What's there to like?" Dave stepped back and a long silence followed."...okay." John glanced up." Okay?" "Okay, I believe you, John." The broken door that was laying up against the wall shifted a bit, sliding down an inch or two." What, that's it? Just like that, you trust me now?" " No one else could come up with answers as stupid as yours." He said in a slightly lighter tone. John was quiet. " Don't tell me that you're super sensitive to my insults, because I don't know if I can put up with that." "Heh, no, its just... Its weird knowing that there's another me. Like I guess I could just think of him as,... a twin brother or something, but someone that is exactly me in every way... I'm not really sure how I should feel."Dave leaned against the wall." Actually, you're not EXACTLY the same... Rose told me a bit about you and she described you as 'light-hearted and silly' and, well, that's not quite the John I know. He's more QUIET and SERIOUS." John stifled a laugh." Quiet? SERIOUS?" " Yeah. I mean, there's nothing wrong with it, he's still my best bro, just..." he paused." Shit I don't know..." John nodded. A knock was heard on the open door of the room. "Ahem." Rose stood in the doorway facing John and Dave. She chuckled" I knew something was up." She looked at Dave." Dave, you are one TERRIBLE liar." She laughed some more. Dave faced the other way." Look, Rose-" " No, no explanation needed, I already know. You realised that I was right and decided to stop forcing unnecessary prejudice on John...this John." She smiled. " I AM glad to see you getting along though. Perhaps this is a sign that it's time for us to all have a PROPER introduction?" She directed her attention to her desk, asking for approval. John stretched his arms and jumped up." I think that's a good idea." Rose covered her face with her hands and sighed." Hey, guys? I don't mean to be a NAG, but, WHY doesn't my closet have a door?!" The boys looked at each other." Yeah, about that..." Dave butted in." It was John." He glared at Dave who spoke again. " Don't worry, Rose. He'll fix it later. For now let's just go and... Do that thing you suggested." " Introduce him?" she asked." Yeah, that."

~END CHAPTER~

Thank you for reading! Sorry for the shorter chapter. The next chapter I post will be the last one for this story. Comments and criticism are very appreciated!


End file.
